The Tables Turn
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: Hermione decides to attempt to seduce Draco as her Christmas present to him. One-shot, AU seventh year, Head Boy/Girl cliché.


Another Dramione holiday one-shot, but not much about the holidays is in it. I wrote this for dramionedrabble's 2009 Christmas quote challenge using the quote "Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas." from _Philosopher__'__s __Stone_.

**Warnings**: AU seventh year, Head Boy and Girl cliché, fluff

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

><p>Draco leaned against a bookcase, wondering why he was still at the castle for Christmas. He had chosen not to go home for the holidays and, surprisingly, his mother didn't protest. Draco almost wanted to go against his word and just go home. Well, now, it was too late because it was the day before Christmas Eve and his mother would care more about Aunt Bella and his father.<p>

Leafing through the muggle book he had randomly found somewhere in the halls, Draco couldn't help but wonder if he could find solace with Granger, his fellow Head. She was staying over the holidays without Weasel and Pothead, but he had yet to figure out why. Maybe he could convince her to entertain him in different ways for the next few weeks.

Hermione walked through the halls, covered by Harry's invisibility cloak. Somehow, she had flirted with him enough to borrow it for the vacation without much questioning. She knew that her fellow Head, Draco Malfoy, was also spending the holidays at the castle without family. With her excited and imaginative mind, Hermione couldn't help but conjure up an absolutely ridiculous plan to have them enjoy the break together.

Somehow, while the two of them had been sharing living quarters and arguing excessively, Hermione had begun to notice Malfoy's different quirks, which actually made him seem fairly charming. As his hair grew, it would fall mysteriously over his face and Hermione couldn't help but swoon. Or she would see him intently reading a novel or a textbook and she'd understand why he was the second best in their year. He was actually considerate at times when it came to the bathroom or allowing her to have a quiet atmosphere as she did her homework. Somehow, Draco Malfoy, the boy who had always ridiculed her, was taking over Hermione's heart in a good way … but she didn't seem to care at all.

Walking into the library, Hermione looked around for Malfoy, and was surprised, yet happy, that the librarian wasn't sitting at her desk as usual. Grinning to herself, she began to crawl towards the bookcases, knowing that Draco had wanted to study quietly for a while. Spotting him, she stopped and tried to keep her composure together, not wanting this to blow up in her face.

Hearing noises to his side, Draco looked around, wondering who in the hell could be there with him. Not even Granger was crazy enough to be here when she knew he was there and he actually enjoyed the quiet. Slowly closing his book, Draco spoke up. "Who's there? Show your face."

Hermione didn't say anything and placed a hand over her heart. She didn't know if this would work, but knew she had to try and convince him that she wanted to spend the holidays with him in a romantic way.

Getting frustrated, Draco stood up and placed the book in the now empty space. He slowly walked towards the tables and distinctly heard the rustling of cloth. Smirking, he started to talk to the person who was most likely hidden under an invisibility cloak.

"Oh honestly, Granger, you can't hide from my all-knowing eyes," Draco said. Not knowing what sort of game he was playing, Hermione stayed silent. "What's there to be scared of? You know I won't kill you. I'll merely torture you with my generous hospitality."

"How can you torture someone with hospitality?" she asked, suddenly standing up and revealing herself. Seeing his smirk, Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her lips. "Damn."

"Yes, you just gave yourself away, Granger," he said with a laugh. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying for N.E.W.T.S.?"

"No, I had a different agenda for the night," Hermione said, looking behind her and wondering if anyone would notice them. Her ears piped up when she could have sworn she heard the footsteps of the librarian. "You. Me. Restricted section. Now." She took his wrist and rushed to the farthest corner.

Hiding underneath the cloak with her, Draco wondered what was going on in her over-sized brain. She was acting very strange and he didn't know whether to be scared or intrigued. Suddenly realizing that he was crushing her with his body, the blonde smirked and wiggled to make himself more comfortably, angering the crazy brunette underneath him.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, bumping up against his chest. "Get off of me."

"No, you're a nice cushion," Draco said, staring at her. "Besides, what do you want to see me for?"

She shifted uncomfortably and darted her eyes away. "Well, that's a bit hard to say."

"How so?" Was she going to confess humiliating secrets about her friends? Or maybe inside information about the Order, perhaps?

"Um, well, it involves …" she trailed off, her leg starting to twitch.

"Spit it out, Granger," he hissed, trying to keep his reaction to her movements hidden. "I don't have all night."

"I-I'm … infatuated with you," Hermione finally said, looking at him sheepishly.

Draco blinked, but felt very flattered. "Well, well, well, Granger has finally given in to the power that is Malfoy," he said.

"Oh sod off," she said, pouting slightly. "I didn't plan for it this way. I wanted to seem much more seductive to you and here I am acting like an idiot."

Draco pondered this and studied her as best he could in the minimal light. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was lovely and somewhat curvy compared to the women he usually dated. He liked to imagine her in her undergarments every now and then because she didn't seem as ashamed of her body unlike Pansy or Daphne. She was infuriating and bossy, yes, but she stirred something in him often and he liked that. Just the fact that she _tried_ to seduce him was amazing and admirable. Maybe he _could_ have the chance to spend an enjoyable holiday with her.

"You're not seductive in the obvious way, but I'll admit that you are when we fight," he whispered, his hand gliding over her chest. "Somehow I feel something for you and maybe it's telling me something."

"Really?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on his minimal biceps. "Like the feeling you have now?"

He groaned and nodded, now fully aware of what his nether regions were doing. "Granger, can we continue this in the dorms?" he asked, staring at her lips.

Hermione suddenly got a wicked glint in her eyes that had Draco practically take her right then and there. "Oh, that can happen later," she whispered in her lowest tone. "I think we'd much more fun right here."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but kissed her back passionately as her lips collided with his. Yes, they would have _all_ holiday to "get to know" each other.

* * *

><p>Read and review if you please!<p> 


End file.
